


Tell Me How It Ends

by okami14



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Burning, F/M, Fire, Nightmare, Psychological Trauma, Slight Violence, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okami14/pseuds/okami14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was in the middle of it all.</p>
<p>Burning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me How It Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Slight Spoilers Ahead.

Fire.

Everything was on fire. The sand itself burned, destroying any semblance of life that might have had a chance of growing. The heat was overwhelming, the Earth seeming to melt into nothing more than flames and dust.

She couldn’t even scream. The smoke had gotten to her vocal chords long ago, burning them quickly like matches.

He was in the middle of it all.

Burning.

Capable reached out. She ran. She tried. Her throat was constricted, smoke and fire coming alive inside her. Yet she still ran to him, desperately attempting to call out.

Nux stood there, completely still except for his eyes. Those eyes, which had been so strikingly blue and full of life, were now pitch black like the soot that surrounded him. He gazed at his burning hands, his arms. Every inch of his skin seemed to be covered in flames, yet he did not cry out from it.

When Capable finally came closer, eyes stinging with tears and throat ruined beyond compared, only then did he look up at her.

She screamed.

Inside his eyes was death itself. Her death. Her blood.

By his hand.

~~**~~

Capable’s body jerked away instantly, green eyes flashing open. The panicked orbs searched her surroundings, breath coming out in soft pants. Nothing was burning. It was night and the fire still burned brightly several feet away from them. Her sisters and many of the older women were asleep, some switching to take watch but they left for the salt lands tomorrow.

Her body was wracked with cold shivers, and Capable hesitantly turned to the other lying beside her. Nux, who had been sleeping soundly it appeared, blinked open his eyes. Capable let out a grateful breath when she gazed at bright blue. Not black. Not death.

“Are you okay?” he asked, concern laced in his sleepy tone.

She nodded softly, slowly coming back to lean against him, laying her head on his chest.

“Yeah, just…had a nightmare. I’m okay now.”

She tried not to think about it too much, but she doubted she would be getting any sleep the rest of the night.


End file.
